Blake Keljira
Blake Keljira Appearance: Blake is 5'8'', Has Green eyes and black hair with silver tips, one thin strip of silver runs from above her right eye to below her shoulders. Pointy ears stick out from her hair holding up a pair of black wood framed glasses. She wears Darkgrey Chainmail with gradiant darkblue leather padding around the neck/shoulders over a gray pair of Pants and shirt. The Armor has a Darkblue hood with red swirls that normally sits around her shoulders while she is in town, It also has a leather loop below the back of the neck that holds a longsword. Around her waist sits a brown belt that holds two Broadswords across each other, a few belt pouches, and a odd Guilded Darkblue quiver. She wears Leather boots that come just above the ankle. Whenever she travels away from town she carries a average, everyday Backback with standard gear. Only noticeable when she is wearing Very thin shirts (Or no Shirt at all) due to always being covered in dark colors. Blake has a thin serrated tear like scar running from her forehead, through her right eye, all the way down to above her belly button. When she is not wearing her glasses it is easy to tell that her right eye has a slightly Grayish tint. Occupation: One of the 5 Members on the Berhermin City Council. and the "General" of the town's border Patrol. History: Early Life: Blake was born in Berhermin Village and raised by her parents untill they were murdered by roaming bandits that was ransacking the village. After that she grew up working on the local farms doing odd jobs in exchange for food and housing. By age 18 Blake was much stronger and more mature for anyone of her age and soon Signed up for the village Guard in hopes of stopping bandits from repeating what happened to her parents, over the next 4 years she trained with every weapon she could get her hands on, But mastered Swordsman-ship and Hand-To-Hand combat faster then any fighter in the village's history. The Blood Moonlit Night: On the eve of Blake's 24th Birthday marking 4 years of unrelenting training, Berhermin Village came under attack by an army of marauders from another continent, Some could guess where they came from but they brought no distinguishable weapons or materials to confirm such claims. On that day night came early and a Blood red moon rose high into the sky. The army of marauders laid waste to the village, burning all the crops and buildings, Slaughtering Villagers at random in the streets. Blake along with many other Guardsmen and villagers fought for hours which to them felt like days bathed in hell. Somewhere along the way Blake somehow managed to awaken her magical potential and learned that she had a rare ability to control the blood spilled by steel, with these newfound powers the guardsmen slowly gained the upper-hand but by Daybreak Blake stood alone against dozens of men. As she fell to the Ground Believing that her end had finally come, A man in old, worn and ratty clothing stepped in front of her. He didn't look much like a fighter but there he now stood in front of them and addressed them with a single sentence, "Begone and Leave this village in piece, or be gone, to Oblivion.", The group of men laughed as their leader stepped forward drawing their swords and in the blink of an eye followed by a Deafening boom, The men and everything around them was obliterated by a flash of white lightning so powerful that the ground itself burned and the air flowed with Sparks of electricity. Other Appearances/Crossovers Blake Makes a key appearance in my DND Campaign: ''Nera Adventures! ''Blake's Character Sheet can be found Here Category:Blake Keljira Category:Nera Adventures!